Ojamajo Doremi: Sharp to FLAT
by Digital Tailsmo
Summary: The group of wizards know as the flat have to do a plan oijy made up. It’s kinda clever having the boys trade bodies with the girls to get them close to get Hana. Once done they trade back but akatsuki gets unforeseen implementations as now the flats must fool the last ojamajo so their plan can go off without a hitch and a few girls now boys may get in their way.
1. Chapter 1: The plan begins

So yeah this story line is a new idea I came up with. The DATS Reborn storyline is taking some time to write for so this idea is more of my style storytelling. Why is that? Well this is gonna be a body swap!!! Yes surprisingly despite in my opinion their being to many characters to not try and swap them around and the fact MAGIC exist and we know from Niasho that it is possible (aka Popu and Hana's swaps from episode 5) anyway what I'm trying to say is that their are no swap fanfics at all. So I thought why not take a shot with it as I'm very much in love with swap fanfics in Digimon, Pokémon, Rwby and even sonic fanfics so why not one of my favorite shows. So enjoy!!

In a park sits 4 boys. One boy has purple hair and eyes with tan skin wearing a dark violet shirt and white shorts with black shoes. Another boy has spiky blonde hair wearing a solid green shirt without sleeves and white shorts. As well as a boy with solid blue hair and a red shirt without sleeves like the other boy with white shorts as well. The final boy has pale skin compared to his friends with orange hair and wears a similar purple outfit to the other guy he also has white shorts. "He's taking forever when will Oijy show up." said Akatsuki frustrated by the idiot. Seriously why did Oijy have to run their operation when he was way better he thought. The other flats sighed all except torru who was currently listening an Opu CD. "Sorry to keep you waiting said a man as a figure appeared in front of them. He is a tall adult man with tanned skin and violet, long, curled hair. He has small red colored eyes worn with a monocle. He wears a moustache. He wears a black wizard uniform with a white-gold belt. He also wears a cape, which is on the one side red, on the other side black. The shoes are black and sharp. He has white gloves on. Around his neck is a heart-shaped necklace. "FINALLY DO you know how long we were waiting." Screamed leon angry at the idiot talking in english. "Well excuse me I had to get this scroll for my plan and the castle library is rather long." the man said with a puff. "What's the scroll for oijy" asked Fujio curiously like normal. "This my young friend has a spell which is the key to getting Hana once and for all." he said smirking as this drew all the wizards attentions even torru as he dropped his headphones off. "Well what spell is it don't keep us in suspense." akatsuki said as the man glared at him. "I was getting to that!!.. Anyway the spell i'm referring to is the body transfer spell." he said as the boys looked at him in confusion. "What's that?" asked fujio as oijy opened the book. "This spell launches a soul out of its body and the first body it hits it will take over leaving the soul to then transfer into the body of the caster or castor." told the older wizard to the younger ones as they gave him a confused look. "So who do want to swap with the girls?" asked leon. "Why you of course." he told then as they reacted how all boys would in this situation by blushing. "Wait what!" yelled Akatsuki as he and the others were not ready for that."Well my dear boy I was order by your father to get Hana and I must do that using anything I can." He told them as the boys stood their in shock. "Common boys we need to get you in your new bodies." he said as he teleported them away. With each teleportation one of the boys were knocked out by the spell as oijy transported each girl turned boy to wear they would live till this plan succeeds. As only Akatsuki was left they stood near her window,the girl covered by a blanket. The boy look at her nervously. "Getting cold feet my prince?" Asked Oijy jokingly as said prince looked at him angry. "Shut up I just don't wanna be her I don't wanna be Doremi." He says as the wizard shook his head. "My dear boy it's a simple matter to go through one day as her to get Hana then you'll be back to being you." He said readying the spell as Akatsuki braced for it. Once the spell completed he flew into the room and his soul hit her body releasing her soul into his body as he fell in a sleep. As the prince was now within the girl the man picked up the princes body and transported to his small hotel room cage as he place the body in their and got out a bottle of sampan and waiting for the girl turned boys reactions. "Oh don't worry my friends soon you'll be back to normal just stay out of our way for now." He said with a sad face. He hated doing this but still he had to.

(Fujio pov)

I awoke to find I couldn't see and so I reached for the glasses I know I needed to wear today. As I put them on I got out of bed and rushed to a mirror. I was mesmerized by seeing Hazuki so close up. She was so darn cute and now I was her. But I couldn't dwell on that I needed to leave to meet up with the others.

(Leon pov)

I awoke to find myself lying on a mate as I smirked getting up and finding myself feeling noticeably lighter. I rushed to a mirror and was joyful to see Aiko greeting me. I smirk as I made her make so many faces and then even played around with her voice before a man in a salarymen uniform came in to tell me to get changed for school. I smirk as I answer "Yes pop." I Said as I felt happy.

(Torru pov)

I awoke to find myself on a soft bed I smiled as I got up and walked to the mirror as joy spread through me as I saw Opu Chan smiling at me joy in her eyes. I've gone to heaven I thought. "I am opu now. He he he This is amazing!!" I Said marveling at her as I knew I had to get changed soon for school in a few minutes so I decided to have fun for now.

(Normal pov)

As the daylight hit the four sleeping newly turned boys the smallest of them awoke. "Huh where am I? where are my glasses? why can I see without them?" Asked Hazuki in the body of Fujio. "Who's there?" Asked a voice making the boy jump as he saw it was a rather P.O. Aiko in the body of Leon. "Wait Fujio What are you doing here? Why is Akatsuki and Torru here as well?" Asked the boy confusing the other one. "But I'm not Fujio..I'm Hazuki." Said the girl turned boy as she looked down and freaked out as did the other girl turned boy stirring the next girl turned boy out of her..his Whatever sleep. "Who's yell.." Said the boy as she he looked at the two flat members and panicked. "What are you doing in my room!!" She yelled as both turned people told her who they are. "Aiko..Hazuki your not them stop trying to deceive me!!" Spoke the girl turned boy till he looked down. "Wait what!! Why am I a boy?" Asked the now confused and frightened child Idol. "It seems you've awaken." Spoke a voice as all three of the new boys looked at the man in a corner. "Oijy!!!" They yelled as he stared at them. "You call." He said mockingly. "What did you do to us? Why are we the flat?" Asked Opu. "Well since you have no way to get out why not explain. I have found a powerful body change spell and I need to use it on you to get to Hana. So I had found those four idiots messing around and talking about you so I decided to use them. I mind controlled them with my magic into doing my bidding and they are now in your bodies under orders to find and bring me Hana." He spoke lying about the kidnapping but truthful in every part. "You jerk change us back or I'll!!" Aiko threatens as the man stuck his finger out and wave it back and forth. "Do what to me. You don't have you taps you can't use magic. As I said escape is impossible. Don't worry though once we have Hana I'll let you go and swap you back till then kick back relax or sleep I don't care which." He said as the three realized he was right as the last one of them stirred from their sleep as the girl turned boy yawned before freaking out. "Who what where what!!!" Said the boy babbling. "Hooray the gangs all awake. Good morning Doremi or should I say Akatsuki now." He Said the boy turned girl looked down and freaked out. "I'm a boy but how I'm a girl!!" Yelled the confused witch apprentice. "It's simple doremi at this time.." he began as the boy shook his head. "I'm not doremi." Spoke the boy as Oijy laughed. "Oh yeah then who are you." Spoke the wizard.

(Akatsuki pov)

I awoke from doremi bed not feeling well. I didn't like this idea of being a girl much less doremi..but if it was an order by my father I carried it out. As I examined the room thought I didn't feel doremi normal hair style nor it long as I thought it be instead it was short..odd but not a issues. What was one was that I got out of bed and the whole room was a lot bigger. Even though I was taller than doremi shouldn't I still be tall enough. However the last thing that freaked me out was a strand of hair in my face. A pink hair stream. My heart beat fast as I rushed out of the bedroom and into the bathroom as I saw my reflection.

(Normal pov)

"I'm not Doremi or Akatsuki I'm Popu." Said the girl turned boy surprising the wizard. "But if your popu then that means." The wizard said shocked.

(Akatsuki pov)

"I'm Popu.." I Said shocked and surprised. "Yeah you are now please let me use the bathroom." Spoke a voice in the halls and as I looked Doremi stood their unaware of the failure to our plans today. Now this gonna be a fun day I thought sarcastically.

Hahaha I'm evil to Akatsuki. Anyway so here is the swap chart to remember who's who. The first name is the actual person the second is the body. So basically it's..

Akatsuki-Popu

Leon- Aiko

Fujio- Hazuki

Torru- Opu

Popu- Akatsuki

Aiko-Leon

Opu- Torru

Hazuki- Fujio

I'll add it to ever chapter to improve it


	2. Chapter 2: change of plans

Hey everyone back from small break with two new chapters I hope you enjoy. Also... yay!!! New doremi movie coming in 2020 I'm so hyped just hope it will have the main 5 girls. Also sorry for the language this chapter I changed the fic to a T rating due to the language and a few other things

Chapter 2: change of plans

(Oijy pov)

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap this is horrible!!! If she's inside then I mixed the spell up. Now that girl can ruin our plans." I Said paranoid as the girls turned boys smirked. "Yes doremi is still herself there's no way they can fool her" Said Aiko from Leon's body as Oijy stared at them. "Shut up! My mind controlled minions will act like you there's no way she finds anything they do differently." I said although I was unsure.

(Akatsuki pov)

Fuck him!! Fuck that bastard for this!! When I see him I will fucking strangle him!! I thought as I walked with doremi to school. I didn't notice her worried stare. "Popu are you ok?" She asked as I looked at her angry before remembering I had to keep my act up. "Oh I'm doing well sister." I Said as I thought of the hundreds of ways to kill Oijy. "Ok..anyway why did you wanna see everyone before school. Your school doesn't start for another 30 minutes." She asked again concern in her voice. "Well um…. I just wanted to talk to everyone you know." I Said as she looked at me then shrugged as the boy turn girls rounded the corner. They wore their normal attire and look nice enough but they all were much more talkative. Hopefully they don't blow it before I can tell them the truth. As they grew closer I readied a time stop spell. As I snapped my fingers time stop moving for doremi as I walk to the others. They smiled probably unaware of who I was. "Hey um Dori sister." Said Leon. Great they didn't know her name and I wonder why I'm the only one who thinks seriously. "You know not knowing popu's name would have been a red flag if Oijy didn't fuck up." I Said as the three blinked. "What?" They said obviously nervous."It's me it's Akatsuki.." I Said to them as they froze before busting into a huge laugh as I sighed. "Yeah yeah hilarious..anyway you're gonna have to trick Doremi into believing you're her friends." I Said as they sighed. "Hey don't you complain at least your in bodies you for the most part like!!! I'm trapped as a 7 year old!!!" I yelled as they huddle together. Apparently my anger was strong enough to make a 7 year old threatening or they were just that much of babies. "Popu how'd you get to them so quick?!" Asked doremi as she ran to us. "Oh great also remember our magic isn't very strong so we'll have to play it safe. Got it Torru?" I told Torru as he gave me a"Who me face." "Oh alright better hurry to kindergarten Popu." Leon said jokingly as I gave him a death glare. "When we change back I will beat the shit out of you got it." I Said as he sweat dropped. "Oh um yeah.haha." Said Leon nervously as Dori appears next to me. "Sorry about that sister I need to ask them something about the magic shop today." I Said as she said ok. Before walking off with her "friends" as I frowned knowing today was gonna be hard. "Can't Wait for this to be over." I Said walking away.


	3. Chapter 3: craziness ensuses

Chapter 3: Day 1 craziness ensues

(Normal pov)

"It's weird she normally is happy but today something seemed to crawl up her butt and died." Doremi told who she thought were her friends but in truth were the flats masquerading as the girls. "Don't worry Doremi she probably just is grumpy about school or something." Said Leon as Doremi looked at who she thought was Aiko with a smile. "Yeah Aiko you probably right. So um did you guys finnish Ms. Saki's homework?" She asked as the three pauses as they didn't know. "Oh um yeah Doremi of course we did …..didn't you?" Asked Fujio attempting to be a sweet as Hazuki but kinda coming on to strong. "Hazuki you know me I forgot her homework cause of the shop..but I know I can't ask you guys for answers." She Said slightly deflated as the boy turned girl smirked. "Well I mean why not. We're friends right." Said Torru as doremi gave her him a weird look. "But didn't you say I shouldn't ask you guys for help and i have to do the work on my own?" She said as Torru froze up before Fujio came to the rescue. "I mean once in awhile is find as long as it doesn't become a habit." He said as doremi smiled. "Thank you girls your the best friends I could asked for." She said as she group hugged them as the Flts couldn't help but smile at the girls sweetness. As they walked into class and sat in their normal seats(Thankfully the seats were arranged by names). As they sat their three boys walked up to doremi smiles on their faces. "Hey your name is doremi right?" asked Simin. "Um yeah but..." she started before being stopped. "Then where is your friend fasola?" Said Oliver. "Or dedo?" Asked Stuart. The room suddenly grew cold as everyone in the class felt the cold chill run down their spins before Leon laughed out. "Hey nice puns their you guys!!!" said Leon as doremi looked her confused. "But AIko don't the sos jokes usually annoying you?" said doremi looking up from Hazuki's homework. "Oh…..um well I just think their pun today was fine." said Leon trying to cover. "Um ok…." she said going back to her book. "Leon what the heck you almost gave yourself away" said torru angrily whispering as leon sighed. "I didn't mean to…." he said in english out loud. "Um Aiko what did you just say?" said Doremi confused again. "Oh um I picked up a little english thanks to Leon that nice guy" Leon said having fun making it seem like Aiko was his friend. "But don't you hate…" she started before Fujio "Hazuki" spoke up. "Um doremi I think you should continue your work before class starts." the former boy said as the girl in question freak out. "Oh right thanks Hazuki!!!" she yelled as the boy turned girl stared at leon angrily. "Ha ha ha ha…." said the now girl jokingly.

Menwhile with the girls and OIjy

"For the last time no!!! Wait till I get Hana then your swapped back!!!!" he yelled as the girls had for 20 minutes now been asking again and again. "But Oijy won't you do it for me?" said Opu trying to use Oijy likability of her Oijy however frown and laughed. "Ha nice try my dear but your not yourself your Torru and I can't stand him so it's not gonna work haha." he said as the girl turned boy frowned.

Back with the flats

"Achu!!!" yelled Torru as he sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me" he thought as the teacher ms. copper came over to him. "Opu why don't you read the next few pages." she said as torru sighed before reading the pages. He didn't do to badly but it was clear he read it like anyone instead of Opu's normal dramatic reading style. "Not to bad Opu.. ok next Doremi." she said as torru sighed as he saw someone waving to him. It was a girl with brown hair torru never saw before but he thought one thing only appone seeing him. "She's cute." he said as he knew who'd he talk to after class.

Lunch Time

"Hey you." Torru said as the girl who waved to him smiled. "Oh...um….hi Opu chan." she said shly. "What's your name?" he said as she blushed. "Oh I'm Sakura….don't you remember I came to school a few days ago." She as he blushed. "Oh i'm sorry don't know how I forgot such a cute face." He said obviously flirting as the girl's face blushed a great deal. "Wh...Wh...wh..what….Opu chan are you kidding im not cute…." she said as she continued blushing. "Oh common don't be so mean to yourself." he said as she blushed again. "So Sakura Chan...what are you doing tonight?" the boy turned girl asked. "Oh i'm not much maybe finishing homework then relaxing." she said as he smirked. "Wanna hang out with me?" he asked before she smiled while blushing. "I mean sure!! I mean if you want to…no one popular ever talks to me…." she said happy. "Of course.. Well i'll see you tonight at um" he said not knowing what time would work. "Oh um how about 6:00." she said blushing. "Sounds like a plan. Well see you tonight on our date." Torru said as the girl blushed more than before. During this a certain boy turned girl watch in disbelief at how suspicious Torru acted. "Hey Hazuki why did Opu just ask out that Sakura girl is she a lesbian?" Asked a voice that particular boy turned girl didn't want to hear. The boy in question was Masaru a boy Fujio learned to disprove of more and more as he learned about his delinquent nature and hated how Hazuki would befriend such a brute like him. That coupled with his anger at Torru's actions cause his act to break. "Maybe she's just being friendly!! I wouldn't expect a brute like you to understand." He yelled and walked over as a certain blue haired turned girl pulled torru away. "WHAT was that man!!" he or she said angrily. "What?" asked the boy turned girl. "You literally hit on a girl as Opu.. you don't think that's gonna raise some red flags?" asked Fujio who had moved to that corner. "Well i'm not as bad as Leon or even you Mr. I yell at that green haired boy a few seconds ago." Torru said as the two other boy turned girls laughed nervously. "Yeah we really aren't doing a good job as the girls." said Fujio as the others nodded. "Girls why are you guys huddled together." asked doremi as the boy turned girls laughed. "Oh nothing Doremi we were just talking about coming to the magic shop after school." said Fujio trying to come up with an excuse. "But we are not going to magic shop today, Majo Rika gave us the day off. "Wait what!!!!!" yelled the boy turn girls.

Menwhile at Oijy hideout

"Wait what!!!!" screamed the wizards. "We are not going to the magic shop today." said Opu bluntly. "Ha looks like your plan won't work even Doremi will recognize I'm not myself tonight." said Popu. "Ah but you forgot he'll act just like you. He is a master actor." said Oijy as the girls sweat dropped.

Back with Doremi and the flats

"Yeah we are not coming to the shop cause Patina had to do something to the shop for tomorrow." Doremi said confused at how her friends don't seem to know what their schedule is like. "Oh just great…." said Fujio as the others wondered how they would act like the girls if they were to deal with their parents. "Ok lunch is over." said Ms. Saki as class restarted.

Afterschool

"Popu are you sure you're ok….you normally remind me of everything even the magic shops schedule." asked Doremi concerned about her sister meanwhile Akatsuki was not doing so well mentally. A whole day of kindergarten and being literally worshiped by kindergarteners will do that to you so put the cherry on top of them not being able to get hana and that would piss off anyone but he attempted to remain calm so he decided to give a easy excuse. "Oh ha ha silly me I guess it must've slipped my brain sister….doremi doremi.." he said catching himself. "Oh okay." she said while mentally akaksui came up with plan 88 for killing oijy a piano to fall on his head. Surely he could borrow the one doremi owned.


	4. Chapter 4: you want me to do what!

Time for the next chapter of Flat to sharp or was it sharp to flat. Anyway joking aside this sequence will be fun but I will make it clear. This chapter may contain an idea or two you may find weird or disturbing. I will not be writing detailed parts of the middle but instead of the beginning and end of the joke. You'll understand once you read it but without further ado let's get it started!!

Chapter 4: You want me to do what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Fujio pov)

I was able to safely hide myself in Hazuki's room. Thankfully her parents don't seem to be coming home that night mean I was a little safe. As I inspected her room I found a small wooden bird whistle and I inspected it. I was always curious of stuff like this and Hazuki's room was full of some interesting things. As I looked on the bottom I frowned. Their was the name Masaru and Hazuki and I threw the thing to the ground. "Stupid Masaru." I said bitterly as a rude and bad person like him has no right to breath the same air as me and Hazuki. Although I did smirk with hearing Hazuki's voice saying that one of the few benefits of swapping with her..

(Torru pov)

I came to Opu's house and walked into her room with little resistance and I was rather happy to find that no one was in the house. I made my way to her mirror and made a lot of fun faces and even used her voice to sing. While I never found my voice to be particularly bad I did find Opu to have a beautiful one and by singing while I wasn't as good as her I did really like the way it came out. But I needed to get ready for my date with Sakura as she was one cute girl probably just as cute as Opu and I plan to help myself by using Opu. It's a fun benefit to this trade.

(Leon pov)

As I walked into Aiko house thankfully her dad wasn't home. I meet the man this morning and he seemed a lot like me so I was kinda hoping to meet him but oh well. As I walked to her room I decided to joke in the mirror like I did earlier that morning but I realized it got boring quickly. But I didn't know what to do now...Man i'm bored. Maybe swapping with her isn't as fun as I thought it be..

(Akatsuki pov)

I stayed in Popu's room for the most part when I got home. Anything to avoid her parents or Doremi who seemed to feel something was off by how I was acting. Granted it isn't my fault. I was gonna be doremi wno I do know a lot about so it would be easy to act as her but this girl I don't know how to be her. Doremi is now suspicious by how I act so I must try and stay away from her although that begs one question., what do I do now that I have nothing to do. The girl doesn't have homework so I can't do that and I'd rather not leave the room. Oh how I want to have my game system or even my battle rangers toy but from what I've seen of popu she isn't into it like doremi so it be weird. However curiously I looked downstairs and saw doremi watching something but then I heard the theme song and I rushed down to see battle rangers was on screen. "Battle rangers." I said interested as doremi caught my interest. "Oh my god popu do you wanna watch battle rangers with me??!!!" Doremi yelled happily as I was about to say no to keep my cover but then she looked at me with a face that could kill by how cute it was. I decided why not watch what's the worst that could happen.

Now with the girls

"We can do it there's nothing to it. We can shine a little light cause there's nothing going right. We can…" sang Onpu as the 3 others girl turned boys in the room grew sick of it. "For the love of god shut up Opu!!!" Yelled popu as the child idol looked bewildered as no one ever said for her to stop singing. "Popu didn't mean to be so rude opu but your singing is..um.." Hazuki started as Aiko finished. "It's horrible I mean I know Torru is the worse at singing but can't your skill save his voice." Said Aiko. "Well excuse me, I can't help who I'm trapped as Aiko." Said the idol as she or he glared daggers at her or his friend. "Oh so you think I like being Leon..well your out of your mind I hate it so much !!!!" Yelled Aiko as the two were right on top of each other as they yelled. "Please guys can we try and.." Hazuki spoke up only for her friends to glare at her. "No!!!" They yelled as they continued to fight. "My my even with two others in their bodies Leon and Torru will never stop fighting." Oijy said having come down stairs with a plate in hand. "What are you doing here Oijy and what are you holding?" Asked popu curious. "Well my young friend I have food for you. Those bodies haven't eaten since 8:00 last night so they must be starving. And as a gentleman I hold myself to not be a horrible person by starving you." He said as he revealed a plate for each of us. It was a similar pbj with a bag of chips and a bottle of water. "Huh fat chance what's to say it won't poison us." Aiko Said as the rest nodded till...grow stomachs growled loudly as the girl turned boys blushed. "My my you seem hungry don't you." Oijy said jokingly as the girl turned boys ate the food he made. As the wizard took his leave back upstairs. "Oh and before I go here." He said as he snapped his fingers as axe body spray appeared in their cage. "Axe?" Hazuki looked at Oijy. "Well I can't let you out to shower so freshen up with that." He said as he left. "Yuck I hate that stuff..boys wear it all the time around me and I always wanna throw up." Opu said as Aiko smirked and pointed the can at opu. "Wait Aiko Don't!!" She Yelled before she was sprayed and then gave Aiko a death glare. "Why you!!!!" She yelled as the two had what could only be described as an axe off!! Menwhile popu sighed. "Great and once again I'm the mature one…" she said before looking at Hazuki who had a huge blush on her face and a omg look on her.. his face. "Hazuki you ok?" Asked popu as she looked at her. "No I just realized the flats are us tonight so baba and your parents will make them…….bathe as us…" she said as suddenly the room grew quiet...before "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was heard all around the city but no one knew where it came from..

(Fujio pov)

"Their we go..all of Hazuki homework is finished. Now what to do." I Said pondering before the women who greated me baba I think her name is came in. "Ms. Hazuki if your done your homework I suggest you take your bath..allow me to run it for you. It should be ready in a few minutes." She Said I stood there frozen as a huge blush came on my face. "I have to see Hazuki...nana.. nak...naked...oh no………." I Said as my mind was both terrified and so very embarrassed.

(Leon pov)

As Aiko pop came home we had Chinese food for dinner. It was pretty good. He talked to me a lot and he was so very fun..no wonder she loves her dad so much...then he broke me. "Well that was a nice dinner but you should probably get ready for your bath. Especially with the mess that is your face." He Said jokingly but I was left their with a blank look on my face. ...I have to see Aiko naked…...god this sucks...why...I thought

(Torru pov)

As I walked in from my date with Sakura I was still smiling. She was so amazing to be around and so sweet. Also she loves dancing and I know that's one thing I'm amazing at. I also put in a fantastic word with her so as long as tomorrow goes well by 8:00 I'll be able to go and see her and have another date. "Yes" I Said as opus mom came in. "Hello dear I hope your hangout went well but it's time for you to take a bath. Want me to run it." She Said as I stood their. "I'll take your silence as a no" She said walking off as I blushed so much a robin would be gelous how red I was. "I..opu..naked...why…" I Said as I knew my night just got really crappy.

(Akatsuki pov)

"Come back next week for the exciting new adventures of the battle rangers!!" The tv said as me and doremi were speechless. "That..was...awesome!!!" We said at the same time as we smiled. "Jinxed!!" "No double jinx!!" We Said as doremi's mom came in. "Awe seeing my girls so happy together makes me cry..anyway Popu you should probably get your bath done.." she said as I stood their my smile vanishing. Wait huh what!!!! No no no no No!!!!! I can't I don't..why!!! Ok murder idea 100 use all previous methods and make them hurt even more!!!!!! I thought as I knew that would be nothing before the hell I be dealing with tonight….


	5. Chapter 5: revelation

Hello I'm back again hopefully that last chapter didn't cause you nightmares lol

(Akatsuki pov)

…………………………………… was all I thought of even with Doremi going in I was unable to even look at her. I felt so embarrassed that I didn't even see going in her room instead of Popu's. As I realized it I looked around her room and saw something interesting on her desk. A small photo thing of me and her. I remember that day as we had gone out so I could learn more about her and I would be lying to say I enjoyed it. She introduced me to this photo machine and we took these odd photos but I wasn't embarrassed I instead had fun. She seem….to have that effect on me. As I looked at those photos I saw something in a drowre. It was slightly open enough for me to see a photo roll sticking out. As I opened it I saw a bunch of other guys with photos with doremi only they all had the boys have black sharpy crosses on them. On the back I saw failure on all of them and I grew curious. "Hey Popu why are you here?" asked Doremi coming in. "I didn't mean to pry just what's with this failure thing?" I asked her as she went oh when she saw the photos. "Wait a sec let me get dressed...and I think you should to or else you'll get a cold." she told me as I nodded. After getting dressed trying my damndest not to look I went into her room as she was their with these cute pink and white polkadot pajamas. "Ok so you wanna know about my failures...well as you know i've chased after so many guys...but all of it has ended in failure." she said showing me a photo of her and a boy with her dad and what I assume to be his dad. "This is Bow my dad took us on a fishing trip to help him fish and prove to his dad how good fishing could be. He was super cute and friendly and Aiko and Hazuki even tried to help me get him but he…..had a girlfriend. Then there was this guy." She said as she showed me a photo of her and a boy who looked to be in middle school. "This guy wasn't even in love with me…..Opu used a spell on him to get him away from her as he wanted an autograph for his sister but he was under a spell and I just so happened to be the one he crushed on…...it really bombed especially when his girlfriend found out……" she said as I could see she was beginning to grow sad as her eyes lost life to them…."Then even this year I meet a boy named Sebastian and he was cool and had some many cows but…...he fell in love with everyone.. apparently his mom gave him this advice…...that was the last guy….before Akatsuki." she said as tears fell from her face and I flinched at her using my name. "He is so cool he even kick Oijy out of the store when he tried to kidnap Hana...he and I went on a date and I loved it. We had so much fun and he even likes battle rangers like I do..He just seems so perfect...but im afraid my bad luck will strike again...what if he doesn't love me back……..what if I really am the world's unluckiest pretty girl." she said as her voice gave out and tears poured down her face as I felt my heart ack. Here I was masquerading as this girls sister told to kidnap her child basically and now she is confessing everything about me and she's gone through so much heartbreak….what will happen when we get hana back to papa…..will I ever see her again...will I have to leave her here...these thoughts bounced in my head as I knew what to do. "Doremi….I think that he does like you back if you guys have still talked even after all this time...he doesn't seem like the others." I said truthfully and she gave me a smile. "Thank you Pop….Your the best sister ever!!!!!" she said as the tears vanished and she hugged me and I accepted it wholeheartedly. Perhaps being Popu had some advantages.

(Oijy Pov)

While I do hear noises from time to time down stairs….a few minutes ago an ear piercing scream came from downstairs and since then constant and I do mean constantly the sound of banging is heard and I climbed downstairs to see what was going on. I saw all the girl turned boys screaming and yelling something about stopping them..whatever it was once I came downstairs they saw me and gave me a death stare. "What is the meaning of your yelling?" I asked. "Let us out we can't let them see us….." screamed opu as she blushed at the last part. "If I told you once i've told you a thousand times once we get Hana you get your bodies back." I told them as they frowned. "Oijy even you have got to know that you are making this horrible for us and them. They have to act like us so they have to bathe as us if they want to avoid being found out!!!" Aiko yelled as I frowned before realizing the implications of this and faced the girl

"Oh…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………." I said as I teleported out of their and they continued to yell. I definitely don't wanna think how the boy's would have reacted.

The next day

Akatsuki and Doremi walked to school and they soon found the 'girls' looking like zombies. "What's wrong you guys you look like you've been through war?" asked Doremi as the "Girls" looked at her blankly. "We've...had a lot of homework." said "Hazuki" as all the girls just looked shocked and horrified but Doremi frowned. "Oh okay makes sense...wait oh shoot I forgot to do the math!!!!!" Doremi said rushing to the school to get it done before class leaving the remaining "Girls" to sigh.

(Akatsuki pov)

"Soooooooooooooo…...we all had to……" I started as they finished. "Yesssss" they said. "And we all will try to forget about it right." "forget what?" Fujio said as I laughed. "Good now remember we have to go to the magic shop after school and we will steal Hana and then where back to normal ok." I told them as they nodded. "Ok see ya guys." I told them as I went off to the hell of kindergarten.

(Doremi Pov after school)

So I know i'm not the most intelligent one.. That's Hazuki but I can tell when my friends are acting weird and boy oh boy they are really weird today. In class once again Aiko was making friends with the SOS and even made some jokes with them. Hazuki was also weird. She told off Masaru that she didn't wanna hang out with him anymore...which is weird as she and him are childhood friends and even then the weirdest was the rumor going around about Opu. Everyone said she was on a date with the a quiet girl in our class named Sakura. I mean I don't have any problems with Opu dating girls after all she's my friend but even so she never seemed to act like that before. With how their acting I wonder what happened to them. However I didn't think about it to long as we got into the shop. Majo Rika was super dead looking as was Lala as we walked in. "Wow Majo Rika it seems hana is really trouble at night..why don't I take care of her." Popu said as I smiled, Majo Rika absolutely exploded with joy. "THANK YOU!!!!!! POPU!!!!!" she yelled hugging my sister but she seemed to resist it...odd….but then again it came out of nowhere. "We were not just taking care of Hana girls we were also setting up this!!" Lala said trying to sound energetic but failing. She showed us the part around hana bed was full of stations looking like Majo hearts test room. "We don't know what the final test for Hana will be but since it's Sunday Night we decided to test your mother skills. Remember you won't get to be full witches without Hana passing and there's a lot riding on you being able to get Hana to pass the test so try and not mess this up...looking at you Doremi." Patina said as she look dead at me. "Hey i'm not that bad!!!!!!" I yelled at her. "Well girls get into your apprentice outfits." Lala said as I said yes but the others seemed nervous. While I successfully transformed oddly the others all failed to transform right. Popu on the second try did get it down right but the others still failed. It took them 15 times for them to get it right!!!! 15!! What the heck is wrong with them today….I thought as we went through all tests. Feeding her milk making sure it was the right temperature, rocking her to sleep, changing her dipper….well I think we had major problems because…."Only Doremi actually got the test all right…" Said Majo Rika as in disbelief as I was before…."WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!!" She yelled I think making the entire neighborhood going crazy with her yell. "Sorry Majo RIka we are tired from school." Popu said confusing me. "But Popu kindergarten is really easy...and in school today we didn't do a lot of work cause it's Friday." I told her as she blushed embarrassed. "Oh well I thought today was hard hahaha…" Popu said as I grew even more confused. "It can't be help I guess….girls go home for the rest of the night and Doremi you take care of Hana." Majo Rika said as I freaked out. "What!! Why??" I asked the green frog. "Well I can't allow Popu to take care of her after her failure of a performance and I want some sleep tonight so yeah.." Majo Rika said as I feel in defeat. "Great.." I say as I see Popu look angry at Majo Rika after all she did want to do it but it can't be help. I tell the others to go on without me as I close up and put Hana in her stroller.

Menwhile with the flats normal pov

"Ok so what's the plan for tonight Akatsuki?' asked Fujio as Akatsuki thought. "I'll probably get her when Doremi goes for her bath and we meet where Oijy has the girls then this nightmare will end." I tell them as they nod. "Well as long as we are done by 8 I don't care what we do." Torru said confusing us. "WHY got a hot date?" asked Leon in english. "Um...well you can say that" torru said with a smirk as the rest of the flats looked at him before shrugging. A few minutes later Doremi came out of the shop with Hana and walked off with her "sister".

Menwhile with the girls

"OMG IM gonna kill DOREMI!!!!!" yelled AIko using leon's odd english to yell with. "AIko common Oijy said the flats should be able to act like us perfectly under his control." said Hazuki attempting to disable the situation. "Yeah but still she must've noticed something by now." said Opu as Popu nodded. "Yeah and I don't like that Akatsuki guy to be in my body mind controled or no mind controlled." She said. "Well look on the bright side when we get out we'll kick Oijy butt." said Aiko having calmed down. "Hopefully I just wished we had a way out…" Said popu snapping her fingers and causing Akatsuki magic to activate but due to the low power a key appeared on a stool close but far from them. "A key!!" Aiko yelled as the others looked in disbelief. "Let's get it!!" They yelled as they tried to figure out how to get it.

Yes I know it makes no sense for popu to magic a key with Akatsuki power but technically I did make it so Akatsuki and the others had some of their magic so I feel this is fine.


	6. Chapter 6: conclusion

So the last chapter is here. I hope whoever reads this enjoys because I had fun with it.

Chapter 6: conclusion

(Akatsuki pov)

Well tonight's the night I though through dinner my walk home and other stuff. The night i'd bring Hana and be free to go back to my world……………...Normally I try not to think of her but I can't help it. After learning how she feels about me and herself I can't help but feel sympathy for this girl. Also I feel something else...but I can't explain it. Seeing her smile makes me happy and hearing what she thinks of me makes me really happy. "Whatever." I said as I pushed those feelings away as I transformed. I will say transforming is really hard for me. Probably cause Popu's body is so very short. But after 2 tries I got it to work. As I summoned her broom I grabbed Hana's basket where the young baby was sleeping soundly. No magic shenanigans from her tonight thankfully. As the attached the broom to her basket and opened the window I saw through a crack Doremi go into the bathroom to bathe….so thankfully that buys me some time. As I got on the broom I looked one last time as the photos of me and her and sighed…. "Here we go" I said as I flew out the window.

Menwhile

"Popu...sorry to bug ya but do you mind if I use your samp……." Dormei said as she entered her sisters room only to find nothing….."That's weird is she in my room or something." she said as she went to her room only to see 3 things. One hana was not in the room..which made her mother red flag alarm go off….Next was that the window was open...which once again caused her to go red flag mode even more...Then the weirdest thing was that Popu was outside the window flying with Hana's basket…...So yeah needless to say the girl quickly dressed and transformed and flew after her sister to ask what she was doing.

Menwhile with the FLT

The 3 boy turned girls walked to Oily's apartment slowly. They couldn't use magic to teleport so they had to walk there. Eventually they made it to his door as the man in question smiled. "Well you finally showed up." He said as the FLT(That's their group name without Akatsuki) gave him a death stare. "We've had to be girls longer than we wanted to don't tick us off." said leon ticked off. "We'll you seem to have the girls attitudes down pack so let's end this before you kick my butt." he said letting them in as leon smirked. "You think we won't hurt you when we swap back your precious." he said joking as Oijy sweat dropped as they sat there and waited for Akatsuki.

Menwhile with the girls (I feel i'm doing that to often)

"Common common get the key" said Popu as she and the others tried to grab the key with the boys jackets now being in their black shirts and white shirt in Opu's case. The girls were still very awkward dealing with the bodies but tried their best to get it. As they grabbed it and threw it Popu caught it and unlock the cage. Now the girls were free to get to Oijy. They hit on the stairwell till they heard Oijy voice at the end and when he opened the door probably to get them and tie them up or something to swap them back they attacked and smashed him to the ground. "GET OFF!!" he yelled as the girl turned boys stayed on top of him as the flt looked surprised and weirded out before the girl turned boy noticed them. "It's us!!!!" yelled Aiko as the others looked up. "Wait I'm not here yet and where is Hana?" asked Popu as the flats saw Oijy give them a glare that scream help me so they got up and charged at them. Aiko and Leon crashed into each other as Leon pinned her while Torru did the same only with Opu pushing back thanks to Torru having more muscle than her body had but in Aiko's case both were equally strong so it was difficult. Fujio stood their not doing jack because he didn't want to damage his body or Hazuki's menwhile Hazuki attempted to pull of Torru and Leon but failed. Oijy got up and was prepared to use a spell before Popu tackled him. "I don't think so!!!!" she yelled as she pinned him. "Even as someone else Akatsuki still gives me grief." Oijy said as he struggled to get her off him until. CRASH!!! Suddenly the window was crashed into by Popu's body in her uniform on her broom with Hana in her arms. "Hana!!!!" the girls yelled concern about their daughter which the Flats used as Torru and Leon got the advantage on the others as Oijy kicked off Popu. "What the Hell is going on?" asked Akatsuki as Oijy ran to him. "Doesn't matter give me Hana." he said as the boy turned girl smiled and was gonna hand her to him before a magic spell made Hana go to the person who used the spell. It was Doremi who held Hana as she flew into the apartment. "OIJY POPU THE FLATS WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!!!" she yelled extremely confused. "Doremi, The flats are being controlled by Oijy and they were forced to swap with us and they used our bodies to kidnap Hana...Im Popu." Popu said as Doremi grew confused before she realized. "Wait so…...YOU GUYS WERE THE FLATS THE WHOLE TIME!!!" she yelled as Oijy used her confusion and grabbed Hana. "Oh no Hana!!!!" yelled Dormei as she faced Oijy as he smirked. "Don't come any closer as long as the Flats are swapped with your friends you can't use your royal paterin form on me!!" He yelled as the girls realized he was telling the truth. "Oh no!!" they yelled as Oijy prepared to teleport and leave them but then. "WAWAWA!!!!" yelled a person everyone knew. It was Hana who was woken up by the competition. Her magic seed glowed as magic hit the Flats and the other Ojamajo besides Doremi were hit and fell to the floor. After a few seconds the girls got up and…"Where in our bodies again!!!!" They yelled as they jumped up happily. "What!!" Oijy yelled as Hana was taken by Doremi using the confusion to get her back. "Oh no!!" he yelled as the girls excluding doremi gave him a wicked glare. "REVENGE!!!" they yelled as they quickly transformed and used Magical Stage to bring out their royal forms. As they did so Oijy ran off. "GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!" The girls yelled as Doremi tried to comfort Hana and tired to help the flats by bringing them to a park on her broom. Unknown to her they were all awake but just acted like they were asleep. Once she dropped them all off and hope they'd not remember this they got up. "Well another of Oijy's genius plans failed…." said Akatsuki as Torru looked at his watch. "It's 7:55 I gotta go bye!!!!" he yelled teleporting away as the other Flats sighed. "Well being Hazuki was fun although I hope she isn't mad we had to swap into her and her friends." Fujio said as the others sighed. "Fujio did you hear their anger at Oijy..I think we should stay away from them till Sunday." said Akatsuki as the others nodded before he glared at leon and smirk bringing out a baseball bat. "Hey Leon remember my promise." he said as the blonde boy sweat dropped and back away slowly before making a mad dash. "Get Back HERE!!!!" Akatsuki said as Fujio sweat dropped. "Our wise leader everyone…." he said.

Monday

The girl relaxed all weekend and explained to Maja rika about what happened. She was thankful for that but fortunately or unfortunately Majo Heart had gotten a small cold and thus the test was postponed for the next sunday. The girls where thankful for that, they needed a break from all this stuff especially to try and feel like themselves again. Unfortunately Monday came around and Popu and Doremi walked with her friends and the little girl was giving her sister a real earful of anger, which apparently went on for the whole weekend. "How could you not know it was wasn't me!!!!!" she yelled as Doremi sighed. "Common Popu, Doremi didn't mean to not know and she still knew something was wrong when she went after Akatsuki." Hazuki said calming down the red ojamajo slightly as she walked off in a huff to kindergarten . A few kids walked by the girls on their way to school. One noticed the girls. "Hey Opu is it true your dating Sakura?" asked the boy as she proceed to fall over from the confusion. "What!!!" she yelled causing the boy to run away. "Oh right...Torru just kinda flirted with Sakura but i'm sure nothing will happen". said Doremi poking her fingers together. "I'm sure nothing bad will happen Opu." Hazuki said trying to calm down the child idol. "Hey Aiko!!!" yelled the sos as they walked up to her. "Um hi?" Aiko said confused by them. "We were planning to use the joke we made up at lunch during math. Remember your lines!!!" They said running away leaving Aiko confused as she looked at Doremi with a questioning face. "Well….the sos trio kinda bounded with you as Leon…." She said as the blue ojamajo reacted by freaking out. "WHAT!!! I hate them and their jokes!!" screamed Aiko as Hazuki tried to stop the girl. "Aiko it's okay.." she started to say before she bumped into someone not trying to see where she was going. She looked up and saw Masaru who frowned at her. "Hey sorry Masaru." Hazuki said as she saw him mad. "Why do you care after all where not friends anymore." he said bitter as Hazuki froze as did they others. Hazuki gave Doremi a look that said what happend. "...Fujio kinda sorta maybe told off Masaru……." she said as she looked down. "I'm sorry!!" She yelled but looked up and saw the girls all giving her angry glares even Hazuki. "How about we swap you with some boy to ruin your life!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Opu yelled as Doremi screamed and ran off as the others chased her. "How about Kotaka or one of the sos!!!!" Aiko yelled as she screamed

Menwhile in the woods near the walkway.

"Well their mad at her...sorry Doremi but we must stay away from you for now." Akatsuki said as he gave her a sad look. He pulled out the photo he had of them and smiled. "Doremi I promise one day I'll tell you the truth." he said as he looked around. One day I will……….he thought as he watched the girl continued to get chased by her friends.


End file.
